Iris
by Ehdansgal
Summary: Une sorte de petit conte sur une divinité de la Grèce Antique, Iris, le récit de son entrée au service de Héra. C'est une fiction décalée où la réalité n'est pas respectée. Un chapitre se suffisant à lui même, pour le moment.


« Aujourd'hui je conte l'histoire d'Iris, déesse grecque messagère. Aujourd'hui je conte son aventure méconnue, afin que son sort émerge des eaux du Léthé. Aujourd'hui je conte la manière dont cette déesse, fille de Thaumas et d'Electre, petite fille de l'Océan et de la Terre, d'une lignée plus ancienne que celle des Olympiens, est arrivée au service d'Héra, la déesse des Unions.

Cela faisait quelques années que la guerre opposant la nouvelle génération des dieux Olympiens à celle des Titans s'était achevée. L'ancien avait cédé la place au nouveau et une nouvelle ère de paix s'annonçait. Cependant le festin qui réunissait Zeus et ses frères, en cette paisible soirée de début de printemps, ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.  
-Mes frères, débuta Zeus après de nombreuses coupes d'ambroisie, l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances. Malgré le triomphe largement mérité de nos armées, le pire est encore à redouter. L'aigle a triomphé mais sa vue perçante ne le trompe pas, le combat n'est pas terminé, les Titans bien qu'immobilisés restent une menace.  
Les deux autres dieux opinèrent du chef.  
-Bien parlé mon frère! fit Poséidon, il faut en finir une bonne fois pour tous avec eux!  
-Mes frères, reprit Zeus, nous avons maîtrisé les vieux chênes et aujourd'hui ils alimentent le feu de nos foyers. Cependant leurs graines maudites sont sur le sol et attendent la première pluie qui demain les fera germer. Leurs racines s'ancreront dans le sol fertile de leur grand-mère et alors ils pollueront l'arbre majestueux de leurs feuillages ambitieux. Nous avons le devoir d'agir, il faut éradiquer la descendance des Titans!  
-Mon frère, poursuivit Hadès, il nous faudra opérer avec discrétion, ces descendants quoique peu influents sont ancrés dans la vie quotidienne de notre monde et je ne pense pas que nos sœurs avec leur sentimentalisme, approuvent notre nécessaire initiative...  
-Bien parlé mon frère! rugit Poséidon, elles sont tellement mièvres qu'elles les prendraient en pitié!  
-Chuuut! siffla Zeus, Héra risque de t'entendre... Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! Nous opérerons donc en secret.  
C'est ainsi que débuta la période la plus sombre du règne des fils et filles de Chronos. L'affaire ne fut pas découverte et le temps poursuivit son cours. Mais, peu à peu, des divinités que l'on croisait tous les jours disparaissaient, sans explication.

Iris, à cette époque, vivait alors tranquillement dans le monde hellène, à la fois proche des dieux et des mortels. Le vent, les nymphes, les Naïades et d'autres petites divinités étaient ses amis. Ensemble, ils chantaient, ils jouaient, poursuivaient les ondes du ruisseau, regardaient les étoiles et dansaient toute la nuit avec la grâce et la légèreté que seuls possèdent les êtres divins. Bref, ils étaient heureux de vivre et leur gaité se ressentait sur les villages aux alentours des bois où ils logeaient. Malheureusement pour elle, comme toute divinité, elle était dans les dossiers généalogiques des Dieux et fut rapidement convoquée pour une mystérieuse raison au sommet du mont Olympe. Elle y alla joyeusement, pensant qu'il y avait encore eu quelques problèmes avec des prêtres, une de leurs fêtes ayant dû les déranger lors de leurs méditations silencieuses. Etant la coupable idéale à cause de sa chevelure aux couleurs changeantes, son agilité et sa vélocité, c'était généralement elle qui était sermonnée pour tous les dérapages se produisant. Avec le temps, elle s'en amusait et avait acquis, parfois à tort, une solide réputation de fêtarde. Seulement, quand elle arriva sur l'Olympe, personne n'était au courant d'une quelconque convocation la concernant.

Iris décida donc de se rendre, grâce courants d'airs favorables, à Delphes, où la servante d'Apollon révèle le futur. Là, après avoir pratiqué les rites de purification, la déesse entra dans l'antre de l'Oracle. La voix éraillée de la prêtresse l'accueillit sombrement:  
-Bienvenue, Iris fille de ton père et de ta mère, pose une de tes questions sans queue ni tête ou écoute pour une fois ce que j'ai à te dire.  
A ces mots, la déesse ne put retenir le grand sourire qui s'étala sur son visage et la salua plus comme il convient de le faire avec l'Oracle:  
-Je te salue ô servante d'Apollon, puisse son esprit à jamais rester uni au tien !  
-Bon Iris, laisse tomber le protocole... C'est inutile en privé! Tu es venue pourquoi?  
-Pour tes beaux yeux de shootée aux plantes divinatoires ?... Devine !  
-Attend..., tu veux... connaître... le nom de la personne qui t'as convoquée dans la forteresse des douze, c'est ça?  
-Bien deviné! Tu t'améliores et pourtant, j'avais entendu dire que devin était un métier de fainéant mais apparemment, vous bossez quand même un minimum!  
-Pff… Bon, vu que je t'aime beaucoup, en plus de la réponse je t'informe des avertissements et de la généralité!  
-Je t'écoute...  
Avant d'être l'Oracle, Delphine avait suivi des cours à l'institut de Gestions Idéale et Maitrise Organisée de la Nature Divine. Elle se trouvait alors dans la même section qu'Iris et toutes deux s'entendaient vraiment très bien. Peut-être trop. Aucun être divin ne pouvait être sûr de ce qui allait lui arriver tant que ses dons n'étaient pas révélés. Delphine fut attribuée à Apollon. Si elle se rappelait avoir été proche d'Iris, ses autres souvenir, la vérité sur elles, l'avaient fuie alors que son don s'installait.  
Les yeux de Delphine changèrent de couleur et passèrent d'un bleu tel la mer sous les feux d'Hélios à noirs comme la nuit entourant la changeante Séléné, elle aussi une ancienne camarade.  
L'Oracle déclara d'une voix étonnamment guillerette:  
\- "Bonjour, vous êtes bien au service d'informations en tout genre d'Apollon, patientez un sablier votre demande est prise en compte... ( _Petite musique d'Orphée_ )...  
-Iris fille des Titans, reprit l'Oracle de sa voix la plus imposante, c'est Zeus le rassembleur de nuages et ses grands frères qui souhaitent te voir. Retourne dès que possible sur l'Olympe, va voir Ganymède le favori de Zeus et informe le de ta convocation. Tzoing. Attention aux puissants sur ta route embusqués, jours de fêtes et points d'ancrages sont terminés, désormais voyageuse tu resteras, la séparation tu connaîtras. Tzoing. Disparitions répétées de plusieurs divinités, les meilleurs unités de sphinx sont sur l'affaire."  
Le sourire qu'Iris maintenait jusqu'à présent disparut. Ainsi c'était Zeus qui la convoquait...  
-Alors, reprit Delphine joviale, c'est assez en clair où tu as besoin d'un décryptage? On a la Kabl si tu veux.  
-Non, c'est bon. Merci Delphine, c'était agréable de te revoir.  
-Ah, mince, mauvaises nouvelles. Bon courage. Si tu peux, on sait jamais va voir Cassandre, tu sais notre ancienne camarade, elle est psy maintenant, on dit qu'elle est sur l'Olympe en ce moment. Peut-être pourra t'elle t'aider c'est la meilleure pour les problèmes de cœur!  
-C'est pas des histoires de cœur, rassure-toi...  
\- Si tu la vois donne lui le bonjour de ma part...Alors...à bientôt peut être?... J'ai rendez-vous avec le patron dans une semaine.  
-Peut-être, avec de la chance, sans doute.

Une fois de retour sur le mont divin, Iris se rendit en premier lieu chez Cassandre, après tout c'était une ancienne camarade de l'Institut. Cassandre fut heureuse, dans la mesure de son possible, de revoir Iris. Celle-ci l'avait toujours écoutée malgré ses prédictions de catastrophes. Cassandre avait reçu son don trop jeune et faisait partie de ceux qui à cause d'un Dieu, comme les sœurs d'Iris ou Delphine, ne pourraient jamais être heureux très longtemps. La déesse lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps et lui passa le salut de Delphine. Cassandre pris une jolie boîte et le rangea avec tous ceux qu'on lui avait déjà passé.  
\- De temps en temps, expliqua-t-elle, j'en sors un et malgré tous les doutes, les tourments, la déprime et les vendeurs de politique, j'arrive à passer une bonne journée. Humm, je pense que tu ne te fais pas assez de soucis. Ecoute depuis ta sortie de l'Institut, ta vie, c'était la forêt en compagnie des mêmes gens tout le temps avec la même routine remplie de fêtes à tout va. Là, il t'arrive quelque chose d'un peu anormal et tu paniques. Je suis désolée, mais tu es complètement dépassée. Il faut sérieusement que tu songes à un nouveau cadre de vie, un but, tu as besoin de voyager, de rencontrer des gens, de t'épanouir! C'est de plus en plus urgent, tu risques d'y passer! Pour le moment, je te propose d'accomplir ce que l'Oracle a dit: voir ce beau brun ténébreux de Ganymède et rencontrer Zeus. Au passage tu lui demandes si je peux avoir une augmentation, son fils Hercule a encore eut la bonne idée de « massacrer » mon assistante. Moi les heures en plus, je les préfère rémunérées. Et puis Hercule,  
-Cassandre, la coupa la déesse, tu t'égares.  
\- Oui, alors après avoir vu Zeus, tu reviens me voir et je vais t'aider à trouver le sens de ta vie. Et tiens, tant que j'y suis, prends aussi cette sacoche, c'était celle de Delphine, elle contient tous les objets du monde et te met dans la main l'objet dont tu as besoin. Ça te rassurera.  
-Oui. Sans doute. Merci de ton aide, toutefois si je dois changer de vie, je préfère le décider seule.  
-Pas de problème. Mais dans une semaine, reviens quand même s'il te plaît! Comme tu le sais, l'Oracle sera de passage et je crois qu'Astrée ainsi que Séléné aussi. Castor et Pollux auront fini leurs missions. Et... il y aura un superbe spectacle donné à l'occasion d'un énième anniversaire d'Athéna! On pourrait s'y retrouver tous ensemble, comme avant, et le programme promet d'être di-vin. En artiste, on recevra la présence d'Orphée, Homère, les Muses Hic dal Colisée, la bande satyrale, Aristophane et ses grenouilles et oiseaux, Ovide le métamorphe, Melpomène interprétera Phèdre et une course de char opposant un fils d'Athéna et une fille de Poséidon à Phaéton et Ben Hur clôturera la fête ponctuée de çà et là par différents groupes musicaux et animations en tout genre. Il faut absolument que tu sois présente!  
\- Je viendrais, c'est vrai qu'Athéna, même si elle ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure, a le talent pour réussir ce qu'elle organise.  
\- Oui, elle a tout prévu! Même un éventuel conflit entre dieux: elle a invité des humains! Bien sûr, ils ignoreront que nous sommes les Dieux, pour certains c'est une fête en l'honneur de la fille d'un grand seigneur et ils sont là parce que c'est la coutume, pour d'autres c'est parce qu'ils vont intervenir en temps qu'artistes. Du coup ils s'amuseront et comme aucun dieu ne supportera que des mortels prennent plus de plaisir qu'eux, ils enterreront les vieilles histoires, de peur d'être ridicule. Normalement, c'est interdit mais Athéna voulait que son anniversaire soit réussi et tout le monde sait que Zeus ne peut rien lui refuser!  
-Ça, je serais toi, j'éviterai de le répéter trop fort! S'esclaffa Iris. Je vais y aller, on se retrouve dans une semaine!

Le sac magique en bandoulière, Iris se dirigea vers les hautes sphères surplombant l'Olympe. Il y en avait vingt-quatre. La plus grande de toutes était la salle du Conseil où une fois tous les six ans, tous les êtres divins se réunissaient. Bien sûr, pour cela il fallait dépasser l'âge de pouvoir variant de douze pour les plus précoces à soixante-douze ans pour les plus âgés. Iris, elle, à l'époque approchait de sa vingt-quatrième année et ne se sentait pas pressée d'obtenir ses capacités extra-surhumaines. Elle se trouvait bien comme elle était. Une longévité exceptionnelle, pouvoir voyager aussi rapidement que le vent et être capable chaque jour d'observer la beauté de la divine Nature et du Cosmos ne lui semblaient pas être des choses futiles et insatisfaisantes.

Arrivée dans la sphère de l'accueil, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de Zeus. Là, elle aperçut Ganymède. L'éphèbe s'était encore embelli depuis la dernière fois où tous deux s'étaient rencontrés. Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Iris attaqua la première:  
-Salut Gan! C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir! Comment vas-tu, depuis la fête de Circée? C'est bien en rat qu'elle t'avait transformé, c'est ça? Dommage que Zeus soit intervenu, je te trouvais beaucoup plus sympathique sous cette forme!  
-Oh tiens! Mais c'est la petite Iris qui vient encore pour des histoires de déboires d'ambroisie! T'as encore froissée une des douze ou t'as enfin mûri et tu as découvert que comme tes sœurs tu dois passer tes jours au fond d'une grotte de peur de tuer ceux que tu aimes, insinua sournoisement Ganymède.  
-Remarque, tu n'aurais rien à craindre! Mais je te conseille de laisser mes sœurs où elles sont, d'accord! Je suis convoquée par ton _maître,_ toujours pas de problème avec sa compagne?  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires! De quand date la convocation?  
-Pff! Tu t'occupes bien des miennes! D'avant-hier.  
\- Tu as du retard.  
-Personne n'était là en bas pour me faire signe de venir. D'habitude, il y a toujours un chérubin ou une statue, de plus la convocation était anonyme.  
-Hun! Faudra que tu apprennes à devenir autonome... Comment sais-tu que c'est le rassembleur de nuées qui t'as fait venir alors?  
-L'Oracle.  
-Ah! Ta petite-amie Delphine va bien? Elle s'est enfin souvenue de vous? Oh non c'est vrai! L'Oracle doit se consacrer totalement à Apollon et donc abandonner toutes ses relations, même en souvenirs! Excuse-moi, j'avais failli oublier! Je disais donc, ton ex va bien ? Railla l'échanson.  
-Normal que t'oublies, ça m'arrive aussi... Elle va bien. Bon et pour ma convocation, je fais quoi? relança Iris.  
Elle supportait moins le jeu quand les attaques adverses touchaient là où les dégâts avaient le plus d'impact.  
-Tu patientes en mon agréable compagnie. Monsieur n'est pas là, il est parti voir Io une jeune prêtresse humaine.  
\- Je pressens qu'il va y avoir de l'orage dans l'air à son retour! ricana t'elle  
-Quand tes jeux de mots ratés t'agaceront, avertis-moi, fit il dédaigneux.  
-... Au fait, il y a Cassandre qui désirerait une augmentation, Hercule a tué son assistante et elle doit gérer seule toutes les divinités.  
Ganymède regarda son Petit Cadre.  
-Bon... alors... oui, effectivement, ouah, c'est une sale affaire, ce garçon est toujours aussi viril que son père! C'est là où on voit les hommes, les vrais!  
\- N'as-tu jamais honte de ce que te fais dire ton cerveau de cœlacanthe?! S'énerva Iris à son encontre. Tes paroles sont ignobles! J'espère que tes ancêtres se morfondent de ton attitude! Tu me dégoûtes! Va aux corbeaux!  
-Aucune maîtrise de soi, tu es pitoyable! Pour son augmentation c'est non, en revanche un petit nouveau de dix-neuf ans qui, _lui_ , a reçu récemment son don, postule pour un emploi dans l'écoute, cela devrait lui plaire et lui au moins il n'y aura aucun risque avec Hercule qui préfère les courbes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Son petit nom c'est Oreste. Tu connais?  
-Non. Je ferais passer le message. T'aurais pas une idée de pourquoi j'ai été convoquée et oubliée?  
-Non, aucune. Les puissants ne partagent pas leurs pensées et idées avec moi.  
A ce moment-là, la prophétie de l'Oracle revint en mémoire à Iris. " Attention aux puissants sur ta route embusqués" l'avait-elle mise en garde. Tout à coup, la jeune déesse se sentit menacée.  
-Pff... J'en peux plus de te voir! s'exclama le servant de Zeus. Va dans la sphère de Zeus, c'est la plus en haut et attend-le là-bas. Attention, Héra est d'humeur colérique ces temps-ci, même si elle n'est sans doute pas là aujourd'hui, évite de la provoquer.  
\- Pourquoi me mets-tu en garde?  
-Malgré mes paroles qui sont peut-être allées trop loin, le fait qu'on ne puisse se supporter, tu me manquerais si, comme d'autres, tu venais à disparaître. Maintenant, sors de mon champ de vision!  
-Gan? Moi aussi ça me gênerais de ne jamais plus te voir, alors fais attention à toi aussi.

Le palais de Zeus était magique, plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, fait normal pour un fils du Seigneur du Temps. Iris s'installa sur une banquette dans l'entrée, peu rassurée sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une boîte contenant des petites billes de miel à l'eucalyptus et à l'ambroisie. Alors qu'elle la rangeait, une femme semblant avoir dépassé récemment la trentaine, sortit du domaine privé de Zeus, une bassine à la main. La silhouette élancée mais pas maigre, elle était vêtue de la tunique bleue des servantes mais le bracelet-identité d'Iris, qui s'était resserré d'un coup, ne s'y trompait pas. Elle avait devant elle une descendante de Chronos! Gan avait eu raison de la mettre en garde. Sortant de ce lieu, il n'y avait aucun doute, seules Héra et ses servantes étaient tolérées dans l'habitation même. La Déesse des Unions se tenait là devant elle mais sous une forme qui n'était pas dans ses officielles. Que lui voulait-elle?  
Iris, consciente que faire échouer la ruse de la déesse ne lui serait pas favorable décida de faire comme si elle ignorait l'identité de la femme s'avançant vers elle.  
-Bonjour ô étrangère, l'aborda la pseudo-servante, puis-je connaître la raison de votre attente devant la demeure de mon maître le grand et puissant Zeus?  
-Je vous salue fidèle servante, j'ai reçu, il y a peu, ce message anonyme requérant ma présence sur l'Olympe. L'Oracle m'ayant déclaré que votre maître en était l'instigateur, je suis venue quémander la raison de cette convocation.  
Sur l'Olympe, toute divinité ne connaissant pas son interlocuteur se devait de manier avec grâce le langage et la rhétorique afin de ne pas blesser, par des paroles déplacées, la personne à qui elle s'adresse. Ainsi, beaucoup de conflits inutiles sont évités.  
-Je suis moi-même dans l'ignorance de cette missive. Me permettez-vous de rester en votre compagnie, et de vous laver les pieds, selon les lois de l'hospitalité, le temps que le seigneur des lieux revienne?  
-Avec plaisir, je demanderais seulement votre nom, afin de savoir comment m'adresser à vous.  
-Je me nomme Junia et je suis au service du couple divin. Fit-elle en s'attelant à la tâche.  
-Enchantée Junia, je suis Iris fille d'Electre et de Thaumas. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer?  
\- Bien sûr! Souhaites-tu quelque chose à boire? Nous possédons quelques boissons qui pourraient étancher ta soif: ambroisie, alcool de sacrifice, liqueur de nuées... demanda "Junia".  
-Non merci, sourit Iris, je m'en doutais à cause de ce qu'avait insinué Ganymède. Je n'apprécie guère l'alcool, je n'ai été saoule qu'une fois et c'est l'imbécile qui sert de serviteur à ton maître qui me faisait boire.  
-Vous avez une étrange relation... Que pourrais-je te servir si tu ne bois d'alcool?  
-Un verre de rosée fraiche, si possible et si cela ne te dérange pas!  
-Sans problème.  
Elle lui sécha les pieds et s'en alla. Restée seule, Iris soupira. Cet échange à moins que cela ne soit les bouts de sèves d'arbres, l'avait rassurée, les douze ne sont pas tous comme Zeus.

Tout à coup, les nuages se rassemblèrent, le tonnerre éclata, la foudre surgit, la tempête souffla, les bourrasques électrisées s'enchainèrent, la pluie se mit à violement tomber et l'obscurité envahit la totalité de la pièce. Iris fut trempée et ballotée dans tous les sens en moins de temps qu'il ne lui faut pour déclamer les cinq premiers vers de l'Odyssée. Une voix puissante comme le déluge qui venait d'éclater retentit:  
-QUI ES TU, ETRANGERE, POUR OSER POSER LE PIED DANS LA MAISON DU TOUT PUISSANT, MAGNIFIQUE ET VICTORIEUX AIGLE!  
-Je me nomme Iris, fille de Thaumas et d'Electre, déclara Iris plaçant dans sa voix toute son assurance du moment.  
-ET QUE FAIT TA DEGRADANTE PERSONNE SEMBLABLE AU CLOPORTE ENTRE LES MURS DE MA DEMEURE? s'enquit le très modeste Dieu.  
Iris sentit la colère qu'elle avait toujours retenue à l'égard du Dieu remonter. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à elle aussi désagréablement, malgré le code sacré de l'hôte grec? Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à elle de cette manière après ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses sœurs?  
\- J'ai reçu une convocation. Toutefois, en dépit du fait que vous soyez Maître de l'Olympe, plus jamais je ne me déplacerai si c'est pour avoir droit à un tel respect de la part de quelqu'un qui punit les mortels dès que l'un d'entre eux manque à la tradition sacrée de l'hôte bienveillant! lança la déesse.  
-IRIS, FRUIT HONTEUX D'UNE UNION ABOMINABLE, NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE T'ADRESSER A MOI SUR CE TON! tempêta le Dieu.  
-Et vous arrêtez de me donner des ordres! Le respect c'est mutuel, vu que vous n'en faites pas preuve envers ma lignée, pourquoi moi devrais-je m'incliner devant vous?  
-IL SUFFIT! FERME LA BARRIERE DE TES DENTS DESCENDANTE DES IMPURS TITANS!  
-Non, je refuse de...  
Iris se tut. Les nuées qui soudainement venaient de se disperser laissèrent apparaître le Maître de l'Olympe. Zeus se trouvait là, ses yeux la foudroyants du haut de son immense taille. Il leva sa main. Instantanément un éclair vint s'y placer. Le bras en position de jet, il s'exclama:  
-UNE TITANIDE QUI OSE S'ADRESSER A UN OLYMPIEN SUR CE TON MERITE DE S'ETEINDRE SANS AUTRE JUGEMENT! TON EXISTENCE EST UN OUTRAGE AU VOL DE L'AIGLE, A LA PUISSANCE DU CHEVAL ET A LA MAJESTE DU CYGNE! PREPARE TOI A REJOINDRE LE ROYAUME DES OMBRES!  
Iris se reprit:  
-Alors vous m'avez convoquée pour me tuer! Comme toutes ces divinités mystérieusement disparues, je suppose. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous descendons des Titans comme vous? Ou alors c'est juste parce que nous en savons trop sur vos crimes passés et présents? Vous êtes ignoble! Mais ça, je le sais depuis longtemps...  
-AH!AH!AH!AH! AH! éclata-t-il de rire, L'ETRANGE PETITE GRAINE QUE VOICI, TU N'ES MEME PAS REVELEE EN TANT QUE DEESSE ET TU OSES PRENDRE LA PAROLE DEVANT L'INEBRANLABLE FRÊNE! TU CROIS CONNAITRE MES PENSEES, MAIS SACHES QUE JE NE DESIRAIS POINT TE FAIRE TAIRE SPECIALEMENT, TA DISPARITION M'APPORTERA DU COUP DOUBLE AVANTAGE!

-Et quel autre avantage que son silence t'apporterai sa mort alors que je lui ai offert personnellement l'hospitalité de NOTRE toit, ô Zeus? S'enquit Héra.  
Elle venait de surgir dans le dos d'Iris qui sursauta. Toujours vêtue de manière humble, elle était cependant en blanc et accompagnée par son paon de même coloris. Si la déesse, elle, retenait sa fureur, l'animal divin, lui, ne se gênait pas pour fusiller le seigneur de l'Olympe de ses multiples yeux. Héra dégageait une aura plus calme mais beaucoup plus puissante que la colère de Zeus.  
-Alors mon époux, j'attends vos explications. Je ne comptais pas le faire en public, pensant que l'entretien avec cette agréable jeune femme serait vite réglé et que je pourrais alors faire des réclamations sans éprouver quelque gène par l'exposition de notre vie de couple.  
-HERA! s'exclama Zeus, Mais... tu n'es pas en Corinthe?!  
-Ma présence en ces lieux, après l'outrage que vous venez de faire à l'hospitalité, ne passe qu'en seconde position. Expliquez-vous, maintenant! réclama Héra.  
-Depuis quand, je me dois d'expliquer mes actes devant une femme! cracha Zeus.  
La fureur d'Héra explosa. Une onde de choc ébranla le sol du palais. Si Iris fut épargnée, Zeus chancela et tomba.  
\- Voilà, ce que vous apporte une fréquentation trop assidue des débauches humaines. Vous êtes faible de corps et d'esprit! J'ai posé une question et vous allez y répondre si vous désirez, un jour retrouver le chemin du lit conjugal!  
Iris resta abasourdie. Héra était phénoménale. Zeus une larve, incapable de rassembler suffisamment de concentration pour parer une onde!  
-..., tu vas regretter cet affront public! rugit Zeus en se relevant.  
Des éclairs surgirent, immenses, ils se dirigeaient autant sur la déesse des Unions que sur Iris. D'un geste pur et souple, Héra dévia ceux qui venaient à son encontre. Iris, elle, ne savait que faire. Le temps semblait s'allonger. Non! Elle observait, stupéfaite, le concentré d'énergie se dirigeant vers elle. Non! Sa vie ne pouvait finir ainsi. Non! Au fond d'elle une bulle présente depuis plusieurs années déjà se manifesta. Elle contenait en son sein un mélange de tristesse face à celle qu'elle ne serait pas, de révolte face à ce qui lui arrivait, de nostalgie face à ce qui, de toute manière n'était plus, de colère à l'encontre de cette justice basée sur l'injustice. Non! Depuis quand doit-on subir à cause de notre naissance! Un cri monta et éclata, emplissant tout l'espace possible:  
\- NON!

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les repousser. Mais les éclairs étaient déjà là. Iris les sentit entrer au plus profond d'elle, droit sur la bulle. L'électricité ne fit qu'y ajouter plus d'énergie. La bulle enfla, gonfla et s'apprêtait à sortir d'Iris. L'explosion la secoua profondément et elle s'affala sur le sol. Persuadée d'avoir immédiatement été transférée au bord du Styx, elle se mit à pleurer.  
\- Calme-toi, jeune déesse, calme-toi, résonna une vieille voix, tu as l'ancienneté du sang et l'énergie de la jeunesse. Regarde autour de toi, contemple l'effet de ton cri, la Nature entière t'écoutes.  
Iris ouvrit les yeux et dégagea ses yeux du liquide lui floutant sa vision. En effet, ce n'était pas les éclairs de Zeus qui l'avait frappée. Ils étaient suspendus dans les airs.  
-Le temps, il s'est arrêté...  
\- Pas vraiment, je lui ai juste demandé de regarder ailleurs, une révélation ne se fait en trente secondes, sabliers en main. Ton tour est venu.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce-que tu en auras besoin. Ta vie se précipites, ça fait déjà quatre ans que tu te retiens et même si tu aurais pu attendre, je pense que maintenant est le bon instant.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
\- Je suis la plus ancienne et la plus solitaire des divinités, je suis le précurseur du temps qui passe, c'est pour cela qu'il m'écoute. Je suis le Destin. Ou la Destinée, cela dépend de mes envies. Mais assez parlé, un don divin ça ne s'improvise pas. Et ça n'est pas sans contrepartie... tu te sens comment?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Un vieil homme apparût.  
-Mauvaise réponse! Concentre-toi sur toi! Que ressens-tu?  
\- Je bouillonne, je n'en peux plus, tout se bouscule... cependant... je peux affronter ce qui m'arrive. Je peux le surmonter.  
-Bon, ça ira! Et tu y arriveras, je te le dis, ton destin est de continuer à te battre malgré les pertes...  
-Je sais, _"Jours de fêtes et points d'ancrages sont terminées, désormais voyageuse tu resteras, la séparation tu connaîtras."._ Une voyageuse, ça avance.  
-Ainsi l'Oracle a parlé avant moi... c'est rare mais au moins tu as pu te préparer à l'idée. Iris, fille de Thaumas et d'Electre, descendante de la Terre et de l'Océan, dernière nouveauté de l'ancien monde, ton statut divin est particulier. En conséquence, trois dons te seront accordés. Le premier, venant de tes origines, puissant et indestructible, te permettra d'ébranler, de faire vaciller et tomber ce que tu souhaites. Le second, plus subtil, provient du paradoxe de ta situation. Il te permet de mêler plusieurs matières afin d'en former une nouvelle. Tu dois pour cela posséder un échantillon de la matière originelle que tu devras toi même aller chercher chez la divinité qui s'en occupe. Afin de les stocker, voici un coffret issu du génie d'Héphaïstos. Je te conseille de le mettre dans ton sac. Le troisième don, enfin, est un don ponctuel, qui lui est là pour t'aider à progresser. Tous les 36 ans, tu pourras apprendre et maîtriser à un bon niveau un Art de ton choix. Bien sûr tu ne seras pas surdouée ou la meilleure dans le domaine choisi si tu ne fais rien pour l'être. Tu auras juste la possibilité d'avoir plusieurs cordes à ton arc en plus de celles que t'offre ton sang. Voilà. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Repose-toi autant que tu veux pendant cet entre-temps. Dès que tu veux réintégrer le cours du temps habituel, dis simplement "j'accepte mon sort" et le temps reprendra son emprise sur toi.  
\- Pourquoi cette phrase? demanda Iris.  
\- Elle possède plus de charme que "les noix de coco sont mûres". C'est juste pour savoir quand tu es prête. Toutefois si tu préfères les noix de coco, je comprendrais.  
-Non c'est bon. Vous reverrais-je?  
\- Comme il sera dit dans plusieurs siècles, il existe deux réponse à cette question, comme à toutes les questions: "Plus tôt que tu ne le penses" dirait le mystérieux et "le quinzième jour d'Elapsebolion, deux heures quarante-sept minutes après le coucher du Soleil" préciserait le méticuleux.  
\- Mais c'est la semaine prochaine !  
-Oui, il faudra bien que tu choisisses un Art. A bientôt donc.  
Et il s'évanouit dans la brume ambiante.

Iris décida de se reposer et profita d'un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentit mieux et percevait en elle le courant de ses pouvoirs. A part cela, rien n'avait changé. Le courant déviateur d'Héra fonctionnait encore et les éclairs de Zeus immobiles dans l'air fusaient toujours vers elle ainsi que vers Iris. La jeune déesse remarqua que ceux-ci avait projeté son ombre sur le sol. Iris se plaça de manière à ce que celle-ci redevienne le prolongement de son corps afin de ne pas la perdre. Elle rassembla son courage et prépara une phrase à sortir.

-J'accepte mon sort!  
Les éclairs se ruèrent sur elle. Elle les ébranla et les fit vaciller. Ils tombèrent. Zeus interrompit ses éclairs.  
-Qu'est ce... commença t'il.  
\- Je suis Iris, fille d'Electre et de Thaumas et je refuse de finir de cette façon! s'exclama t'elle, fière de sa phrase.  
-Le Destin est passé la voir Zeus, déclara Héra. On devrait parlementer.  
-Je suis le plus fort, elle mourra!  
-Non! s'opposa Héra.  
-Elle est dangereuse pour les Olympiens!  
-Je ne suis pas dangereuse!  
-Malheureusement pour toi, tu l'es, affirma Héra, tu as détruit un éclair.  
-Cet éclair n'avait pas à se diriger sur moi! Se défendit Iris.  
-Tu es une descendante des Titans, expliqua Héra, ils sont proches de toi et peuvent t'utiliser pour renverser l'actuel régime. Maintenant que tu as reçu tes pouvoirs rien ne t'empêche d'entrer dans la lutte contre les Olympiens. Il y a des tensions naissantes et c'est mon mari qui les a créés en voulant exterminer les héritiers des frères de notre père.  
Zeus ouvrit la bouche, surprit qu'elle sache.  
-Si tu ressors d'ici vivante et parle de ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit la Déesse, beaucoup de Dieux même parmi les Olympiens se retourneront contre Zeus. Seulement, s'il te tue tu deviendras martyr, les sphinx sont sur l'affaire, tout sera révélé. Iris, tu ne peux vaincre Zeus, tu viens à peine d'obtenir tes capacités. Il faut du temps et du travail pour maîtriser un Don. Il y a une solution mais elle ne t'apporte que l'avantage de rester en vie, Iris.  
-Qu'elle est-elle? s'enquit Zeus.  
-Toi, retourne dans la maison, vas cuver ton vin! ordonna Héra. Tu as fait trop de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Je t'avertirais du dénouement et je te jure sur le Styx que cette jeune déesse ne partira qu'en ta présence.  
-Tu oses !…  
Héra le foudroya du regard, qui a dit que seul Zeus maîtrise les éclairs?  
\- C'est bon, je m'y rends, s'inclina Zeus.

Les deux déesses s'installèrent sur des chaises qu'Héra fit apparaître ainsi que le verre de rosée initialement proposé. Toutes deux parlèrent durant tout l'après-midi et la soirée qui suivirent. A la fin Iris accepta la proposition de la Déesse de l'Union et se mit au service de celle-ci. Elle était donc, dès à présent, assurée que Zeus n'attenterait plus jamais à sa vie. De plus Héra, grâce aux liens qu'elle avait avec Zeus, promit que ce dernier ne supprimerait plus celle des autres arbitrairement. En retour, Iris devrait garder le silence sur l'affaire et elle renonça à une facette de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pourrait plus attaquer quiconque avec ceux-ci. Héra rappela Zeus, qui calme et sobre, s'énerva contre Héra qui avait su tirer la situation à son profit. En effet, elle ne dépendrait plus de Zeus, Ganymède et Hermès pour tout ce qui était affaires divines.

Le lien entre Iris et la déesse de l'Union étant déjà tissé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire et il accepta contre son gré la situation. Héra offrit deux années humaines de semi-liberté à Iris afin que celle-ci apprenne à maîtriser ses nouveaux dons et les complète. Cependant si Héra nécessitait de l'aide de la jeune déesse, celle-ci se devait de venir l'aider. Par la suite, Iris assista la Déesse elle couvrit de grands conflits, rencontra les Titans, transmis de multiples messages, calma souvent la Déesse de l'Union, créa de nombreux nouveaux éléments et se disputa fréquemment avec Ganymède.

J'ai raconté l'histoire, j'ai raconté comment le sort d'Iris fut lié à celui de la déesse des Unions. J'entends cependant au loin la plainte d'une Muse et demande pardon à Clio pour les libertés prises avec l'Histoire qui est fortement influencée par mon point de vue. Cependant, si ses sœurs ont apprécié le divertissement, je leurs seraient grée de me permettre de poursuivre cette histoire en m'inspirant librement de leur Arts. Merci à elles et aux Moires, car, heureusement pour moi, Iris n'a pas fini de vivre... »

* * *

 **Et une fiction de postée, une! La mythologie grecque c'est mon premier amour et ce que vous venez de lire est la première histoire écrite de mon propre chef et que j'ai considérée comme terminée. Bref, j'étais dans l'obligation de la proposer en premier. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!  
Bonne journée/soirée!**


End file.
